


[Akakuro] A Rose in the Twilight - Đóa hồng miền Chạng vạng

by Rye051121



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Other
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rye051121/pseuds/Rye051121
Summary: Thành chủ đại nhân thành Rakuzan rơi vào bể tình với tiểu thần tiên hộ mệnh dưới lớp vỏ thầy thuốc của gia tộc.Thể loại : Đam mỹ, cổ đại, HE,(dù có hơi ngược)Ratting :chưa biết nữa →_→Disclamer : nhân vật không thuộc về tôi, họ thuộc về nhau #^_^#
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 2





	[Akakuro] A Rose in the Twilight - Đóa hồng miền Chạng vạng

\- Hôm nay có thể nhìn thấy không?  
Bình Nhi lẩm bẩm một mình, theo thói quen rướn người qua cửa sổ ngẩng đầu chăm chú nhìn trời tìm kiếm. Nhìn, nhìn, nhìn... càng nhìn cổ càng mỏi, mắt cũng sắp díp lại. Đúng lúc chuẩn bị từ bỏ, cậu bé đột nhiên bị thứ vừa mới xuất hiện trên cao khiến cho kinh ngạc đến mức há hốc miệng, hai mắt mở to không chớp.  
Bay thật nhanh, rất nhanh! Sau phút bàng hoàng, Bình Nhi sực tỉnh, vội vàng chắp tay đọc lớn bài đồng dao đã thuộc nằm lòng. Vẫn chưa đọc xong, cả người đã bị kéo ngược ra sau.  
\- Bình Nhi, mẹ đã dặn như thế nào? - người thiếu phụ nhìn con trai, lắc đầu tỏ vẻ không hài lòng. - Mẹ... mọi người nói nếu nhìn thấy dấu hiệu, chỉ cần đọc lớn bài vè này sẽ gọi được...  
\- Đi ngủ thôi!  
Bình Nhi cố vùng vẫy, quýnh quáng chỉ về phía cửa sổ: - Nhưng con vừa nhìn thấy! Con thật sự nhìn thấy trên trời...  
\- Con lại nói năng lung tung như những lần trước, mẹ sẽ phạt quỳ.  
Đứa trẻ sợ hãi không dám tiếp tục lên tiếng, đành phải ấm ức theo mẹ lên giường. Nhìn thấy con trai xụ mặt đưa mắt len lén nhìn mình, người thiếu phụ vuốt vuốt mái tóc bờm xờm, véo nhẹ cái lỗ mũi to của nó:  
\- Bình Nhi, mẹ con ta sắp chuyển vào đất thành Rakuzan, đừng tùy tiện đọc bài đồng dao về họ kẻo bị người khác bắt lỗi! Ngoan ngoãn nghe lời, ngủ đi!  
Cậu bé trong lòng tràn đầy luyến tiếc. Nhưng bàn tay mẹ mềm mại vỗ về. Chẳng mấy chốc Bình Nhi dần say giấc, chẳng hề hay biết thứ bất thường vừa xuất hiện đã đáp xuống khu rừng lớn cách chỗ bọn họ không xa.  
*  
Trên trời một mảnh trăng khuyết yếu ớt. Bên dưới, cái đốm sáng kì lạ đang bay lượn giữa đám cây rừng chớp mắt trở thành một vị cao niên râu tóc bạc trắng, toàn thân tỏa ra thứ ánh sáng xanh dịu êm ái như màu trời những ngày quang mây.  
\- Thượng lão! -Giọng nói ấm áp trong trẻo vang lên giữa bốn bề tĩnh mịch nghe thật thanh tao.  
Một vị thiếu niên không biết từ đâu đột ngột xuất hiện, toàn thân người ấy cũng lấp lánh một thứ ánh sáng mơ hồ không rõ màu sắc. Ông lão từ từ xoay người, ánh mắt hài lòng, gật gù lên tiếng :  
\- Đến rất nhanh! Hôm nay là lúc ta dạy con cách giữ ngọc ngoài thân trong thời gian dài, đồng thời sẽ thu lại khí trên người. Sau này con biết phải làm thế nào chứ?  
\- Trừ khi vạn bất đắc dĩ, tuyệt đối không dùng đến ngọc - vị thiếu niên nhẹ gật đầu.  
\- Tốt, bản lĩnh của con ta rất yên tâm. Như dung mạo này... không xinh đẹp tuyệt thế, chẳng hút lấy mắt người, vừa đủ khả ái nhưng ít nổi bật. Lúc đó lựa chọn khéo lắm!  
\- Người trong nhân thế chỉ nhìn hình dáng bên ngoài. Họ vì một thứ phù du âu sầu phiền muộn, gây ra lắm chuyện bể dâu. Thật quá vất vả! Con sẽ triệt để làm một thiếu niên bình thường trong mắt nhân gian, tránh giúp người thành hại người!  
*  
Hai kẻ kì lạ trò chuyện giữa đêm khuya. Tiếng thanh tiếng trầm hòa vào nhau. Mỗi lời đều êm đềm mà nói. Một khúc nhạc ngân nga như từ trong cõi thanh tịnh hư vô nào thoát ra. Không nghe có chút tâm tư lo toan, hờn giận, oán trách, vướng bận thường thấy của thế nhân.  
\- Con nghĩ sắp đến thời điểm bắt đầu thực hiện nhiệm vụ. Sau khi lấy ngọc ra, từ ngày mai con sẽ hoàn toàn làm một người bình thường. Thượng lão còn chuyện gì muốn dặn dò, xin cứ nói.  
Nhìn mảnh trăng đã lên đến đỉnh đầu, vị thiếu niên khẽ hỏi. Ông lão vuốt chòm râu bạc. Bàn tay lướt đến đâu, nơi đó tỏa ra những đốm sáng xanh nhỏ lung linh như những mẩu than li ti thoát từ đống lửa đang cháy. Nhưng thay vì vẻ hừng hực nung nấu đáng sợ của lửa, loại ánh sáng xanh dịu này cho người ta cảm giác êm mát, rất muốn đưa tay chạm vào.  
Tiểu hài tử kiên nhẫn chờ đợi.  
\- Nếu con cảm thấy đã đến lúc, cứ làm theo ý mình - ông lão lên tiếng thật chậm rãi - khi nào cần hãy gọi ta, ta cũng sẽ tùy tình huống mà đến. Chỉ muốn nhắc con một việc: thân phận không thể để họ biết được.  
Người ấy khẽ cúi đầu nhận lời răn dạy.  
\- Vẫn còn một chuyện - lão thần tiên trầm giọng, im lặng nhìn hài tử nhỏ bé được mình dẫn dắt một lúc - cẩn thận với luyến ái của nhân gian kẻo hại người, hại mình!  
Vị thiếu niên thoáng ngạc nhiên, rồi thở nhẹ bình thản đáp:  
\- Luyến ái?! Con làm sao có thể rơi vào những chuyện luyến ái. Tây Lạc mới là nhà của chúng ta. Chỉ có một điều con chưa rõ... khi nào mới được xem là hoàn thành nhiệm vụ?  
Thượng lão cười to, khẽ vỗ nhẹ vai người như muốn trấn an:  
\- Lúc cần đến thì đến, lúc cần đi thì đi là quy tắc của chúng ta. Khi nào đến lúc tự con sẽ cảm nhận được. Còn luyến ái - lão thần tiên dừng lại một chút như muốn chắc chắn người phải ghi nhớ lời này - đã có Tiểu Thần vướng vào nghiệp duyên. Hậu quả thật đáng sợ. Ta không mong con rơi vào hoàn cảnh tương tự! Đường đi sẽ không dễ dàng, phải sớm chuẩn bị tinh thần. Bây giờ để ta dạy cho con cách giấu ngọc...  
***  
Thôn Seirin đang vào mùa thu hoạch thảo dược. Trên những cánh đồng xanh ngát một màu, thấp thoáng bóng dáng nam thanh nữ tú trong thôn đang ra sức hái thuốc mang về. Muốn có loại dược liệu tốt nhất, bọn họ không những phải biết gieo trồng, chăm sóc, biết thời điểm nào ra đồng thu hoạch, mà còn phải biết cách thu hoạch như thế nào để giữ được dược tính tốt nhất. Đương nhiên những điều này không thể tự có, tất cả đều phải học. Học không tốt thì không được động vào cây thuốc, đặc biệt là vào giai đoạn cuối cùng khi thu hoạch. Cho nên, những người đang ở ngoài đồng lúc này chính là những người trẻ tuổi ưu tú nhất của thôn Seirin. Nhưng nói vậy vẫn không đúng, bởi vì người ưu tú nhất vừa vượt qua được kì thi sát hạch quan trọng vào lúc này lại không có ở ngoài đồng. Tại sao? Vì cậu hiện đang là đầu đề của một cuộc cãi vã kinh thiên động địa, đã diễn ra suốt mấy ngày không dứt tại ngôi nhà nhỏ cách đồng thảo dược của thôn Seirin không xa.  
Bà của Kuroko Tetsuya - Aida Riko - đã hơn sáu mươi tuổi vẫn còn nhanh nhẹn khỏe mạnh, chính là một trong hai nhân vật đang tranh cãi. Người còn lại không ai khác là Hyuga Junpei, người tổng quản việc thu hoạch, sơ chế thảo dược của thôn Seirin, một trong các sư phụ dạy dỗ tất cả những nam thanh nữ tú đang làm việc ngoài đồng, đương nhiên cũng là sư phụ của thiếu niên ưu tú ấy.  
\- Riko! Rốt cuộc bà giấu Tetsuya đi đâu, sao hôm nay nó lại không ra đồng thu hoạch thảo dược?  
Hyuga mặt đỏ tía tai truy hỏi.  
\- Ta không biết, khi nào Tetsuya của ta được chấp thuận đến thành Rakuzan làm thầy thuốc thì ta mới để nó đến giúp ông thu hoạch thảo dược - Riko không hề thua kém, đáp lời chẳng chút nao núng.  
Hyuga khổ sở không biết nói gì, bất đắc dĩ phải lặp lại câu trả lời này đến lần thứ bao nhiêu cũng không rõ.  
\- Ta đã nói là không thể được!  
\- Tại sao lại không thể?  
Riko dường như không còn kiên nhẫn, suốt mấy ngày nói tới nói lui cũng chỉ nhận được câu trả lời này, cảm thấy vô cùng phẫn nộ. Nội dung tiếp theo của cuộc tranh cãi quanh đi quẩn lại vẫn là:  
\- Ta và các trưởng lão đều không đồng ý. Tuy Tetsuya thông minh sáng dạ hơn người, phẩm chất cũng rất tốt nhưng mà tính tình cổ quái, thường hay làm những việc kì lạ, nếu đến Rakuzan hành y chỉ e sẽ làm ảnh hưởng tên tuổi thôn Seirin chúng ta.  
\- Ông nói Tetsuya của ta làm những việc gì kì lạ chứ?  
\- Tetsuya chữa bệnh rất giỏi nhưng khổ nỗi người không bệnh nó cũng muốn chữa, cứ bắt người ta uống những thứ thuốc do nó chế ra. Quan trọng nhất là nó còn tự mình tìm kiếm những loại cây độc mang về.  
\- Tetsuya đã nói rất rõ, muốn chữa độc thì phải hiểu rõ độc tính, một số trường hợp còn phải dùng độc trị độc.  
\- Những thầy thuốc như chúng ta đâu phải kẻ ở trong giang hồ, biết quá nhiều những thứ độc dược đó làm gì. Ta đã nói nó kì lạ như vậy sớm muộn sẽ sinh ra chuyện. Lão bà bà đừng chỉ bênh vực cháu mình, phải giúp sư phụ như ta khuyên nhủ nó thì hơn!  
\- Lão già lẩm cẩm này, ông chữa bệnh nhiều quá đến mức đầu óc mụ mị cũng không nhận ra. Luật lệ trong thôn chúng ta trước giờ không hề thay đổi, người vượt qua kì sát hạch chữa bệnh sẽ được chính thức ra ngoài hành y. Còn nữa, kẻ nào đứng đầu có thể tự mình chọn nơi tốt nhất muốn đến. Tetsuya của ta muốn đến Rakuzan có gì mà không được?  
\- Thành Rakuzan? Lão bà bà muốn cả làng Seirin cùng nhau chịu tội? Tính tình Tetsuya cổ quái, vốn đã không phù hợp ra ngoài hành y một mình huống chi là đến Rakuzan. Nếu các vị chủ nhân bị những hành vi kì quái của nó làm cho tức giận, thử hỏi chúng ta có thể sống được bao lâu?  
\- Cái lão này, đúng là chết nhát! Tuy Akashi gia tộc điều hành Rakuzan đối với chúng ta là chủ nhân, nhưng Seirin nổi tiếng từ trước đến nay là nơi làm ra thảo dược với chất lượng tốt nhất, là nơi sản sinh nhiều thầy thuốc tài đức bậc nhất thiên hạ không ai sánh bằng. Không có chúng ta, ai sẽ chăm sóc sức khỏe cho các chủ nhân. Thế cho nên họ có giận bao nhiêu cũng phải giơ cao đánh khẽ, không dám tự tay hủy hoại tài sản đáng quý của mình. Hơn nữa, Tetsuya không làm họ hài lòng thì thôi, sao có thể gây ra chuyện liên lụy cả làng. Xưa nay thằng bé cư xử chừng mực, thấu hiểu lí lẽ thế nào ông còn chưa rõ hay sao? Nó vẫn được các trưởng lão trong làng đặc cách cho theo đến vùng lân cận thăm bệnh, y thuật không hề thua kém ai. Từ trước đến giờ ông cứ khen ngợi không ngớt, hôm nay đến lúc quan trọng lại quay ngoắt sang chê bai cháu của ta. Sau này tốt nhất đừng đến chỗ ta ăn bánh do Tetsuya làm, cũng đừng nhờ nó chọn dược liệu giúp nữa. Ông đúng là kẻ vong ơn phụ nghĩa.  
\- Cái bà lão này! Ta lo cho nó, sợ nó ra ngoài bị ăn hiếp, muốn giữ nó ở lại làng yên ổn làm người kế vị cho ta, làm ra những dược liệu tốt nhất. Bà lại bảo ta vong ân phụ nghĩa cái gì? Đúng là bà già lẩm cẩm không hiểu lí lẽ.  
\- Hai người vẫn đang cãi nhau vì chuyện của con? - Một tiểu hài tử mặc y phục xanh nhạt, mang theo giỏ thuốc vừa bước vào nghe tiếng ồn ào, chỉ biết lắc đầu mỉm cười hỏi han.  
\- Tetsuya! Mấy hôm nay con không ra đồng giúp ta quản bọn trẻ ranh đó, ta thật sự mệt chết! Ngày mai đến giúp sư phụ một tay có được không? - Hyuga vừa nhìn thấy người đã vui mừng ra mặt.  
Tetsuya vui vẻ gật đầu:  
\- Ngày mai con sẽ đến. Hôm nay vốn con định ra đồng nhưng bà bà bảo con là nghe nói có người nhìn thấy loài nấm đốm xanh kì lạ ở trong rừng, muốn con đến xem thử, nhân tiện hái về làm thuốc. Chỉ có điều... - người con trai khẽ đưa mắt sang Riko bà bà đang giả vờ không hay không biết bên cạnh: - Con tìm mãi mà không thấy, đường đi xa nên về trễ. Ngày mai con nhất định đến giúp sư phụ một tay.  
Hyuga gật gù hài lòng, chẳng trách Kuroko Tetsuya này là học trò được ông thương yêu nhất. Tính tình phóng khoáng dễ chịu, hiểu biết lí lẽ, không để bụng oán giận ai, không giống Riko lão bà nóng nảy chút nào. Nhưng cũng không thể trách, Tetsuya là do lão bà kia nhặt được ở bìa rừng cách thôn Seirin hơn năm mươi dặm đem về nuôi, sự khác biệt là điều khó tránh khỏi.  
Rút từ trong túi vải thô mang theo một xấp giấy dày chi chít chữ, Hyuga cười cười nói với Tetsuya:  
\- Tetsuya! Ta vẫn muốn con ở lại trong thôn, thay ta kế thừa công việc tổng quản về dược liệu của Seirin. Nhưng ta biết con muốn ra bên ngoài thử sức. Như vậy cũng tốt, đi xa rồi sau này về đây sẽ càng có nhiều trải nghiệm, cho nên vẫn theo thông lệ mang thứ này đến cho con xem. Đây là danh sách một trăm nơi sẽ cần danh y của làng chúng ta đến làm việc. Trong các con những ai đạt điểm cao nhất sẽ được chọn trước nơi mình muốn đến, cứ theo thứ tự lần lượt sắp xếp. Tetsuya , con là người được chọn đầu tiên.  
\- Con muốn đến thành Rakuzan.- cậu bình thản đáp lời khiến Riko lão bà rất hài lòng còn Hyuga chỉ biết chán nản buông một câu:  
\- Rakuzan không có trong danh sách này.  
\- Hyuga sư phụ! Con biết nơi đó không có trong danh sách này nhưng hiện Akashi gia tộc đang cần thầy thuốc mới thay thế, chuyện này đã được ghi rõ trong thông báo ở miếu thờ của làng. Theo quy tắc chỉ cần biết được nơi nào đang cần danh y của thôn chúng ta, người đứng đầu kì sát hạch cũng có thể tự mình đề xuất muốn đến nơi này.  
Lời của Tetsuya rõ ràng rành mạch, dáng vẻ trầm tĩnh phân trần lí lẽ không chút sơ suất, khiến người ta không biết lời nào từ chối cho đúng. Hyuga chỉ biết thở dài, đành dùng khổ nhục kế tranh thủ cảm thông:  
\- Tetsuya! Ta biết con là người vượt qua kì sát hạch tốt nhất, nhưng mà từ trước đến giờ Akashi Gia tộc đều có thầy thuốc là nam nhân, hơn nữa còn là những người lớn tuổi nhiều kinh nghiệm. Tuổi con quá nhỏ, lại là mỹ thiếu niên, khó lòng làm cho bọn họ tin tưởng. Nếu đưa con đến e là sẽ bị người ta cho rằng Seirin bất kính. Ngoan ngoãn nghe lời ta, vài ngày nữa Kagami thúc của con sẽ theo Nhị gia Midorima Shintarou của họ lên đường về phủ, con đừng làm khó ta có được không. Ở đây có rất nhiều nơi tốt, cứ chọn chỗ con thích là được rồi!  
\- Cái ông lão này, thật là...  
Riko bà bà vừa muốn tranh cãi đã bị Tetsuya ngăn lại. Người con trai này kiên quyết đến Rakuzan nhưng bị từ chối vẫn không có chút biểu hiện thất vọng hay phiền não, càng không hề tức giận, thậm chí ánh mắt rất thông cảm với Hyuga. Cậu chỉ gật đầu nói:  
\- Con hiểu rồi, con không làm khó người. Chuyện thành Rakuzan, Hyuga lão đừng lo nữa!  
Nói xong đã đứng dậy, định mang theo giỏ thuốc đi vào trong.  
\- Tetsuya! Con vẫn chưa chọn nơi nào muốn đi kia mà - Hyuga gọi với theo.  
\- Sư phụ! Con đã chọn Rakuzan, nếu lần này không thể đi có lẽ vẫn chưa đến lúc. Con sẽ ở lại Seirin tiếp tục làm việc.  
Nhìn tiểu hài tử khuất sau rèm cửa, Hyuga vui vẻ gật gù:  
\- Thằng bé này thật là hiểu chuyện, không giống...  
Hyuga chưa nói hết câu đã nhìn thấy ánh mắt đáng sợ của Riko lão bà, vội vàng thu lại vật dụng nhanh chóng rời đi. Còn lại một mình, Riko lão bà tự lẩm bẩm:  
\- Tetsuya của ta chưa từng có mong muốn đến nơi nào làm việc, bây giờ lại nhất định chọn Rakuzan, nó sẽ dễ dàng bỏ cuộc như vậy ư? Lão già này còn không chịu nhận mình là ngốc!...  
***  
Buổi chiều, những nữ thầy thuốc xinh đẹp thường cùng nhau tụ họp dưới gốc cổ thụ râm mát trò chuyện vui đùa. Người ở Seirin chỉ mặc loại y phục màu trắng hoặc xanh nhạt. Nhìn từ xa, bóng dáng của bọn họ với những tà áo phấp phới, thanh thoát nhẹ nhàng, tựa như một đàn bướm bay lượn dưới tán cây xanh rì. Khung cảnh trước mắt dễ khiến lòng người xao xuyến.  
\- Tetsuya! Đệ muốn đến thành Rakuzan? - Một cô nương có vẻ lớn tuổi nhất khẽ lay tay Tetsuya, dò hỏi.  
\- Đúng vậy! Xuyến tỷ. Nhưng đệ không được chọn, thật sự đang không biết nên làm gì! - Tetsuya tươi cười đáp lời. Người được gọi là Xuyến tỷ vỗ nhẹ tay Tetsuya khuyên nhủ:  
\- Tetsuya! Nữ nhi chúng ta ở đây làm thầy thuốc đã là một điều khác biệt so với bên ngoài, nếu không phải Seirin nổi tiếng là thôn của danh y, e là chưa chắc bọn họ đã tin tưởng để chúng ta trị bệnh. Nhà họ Akashi quyền thế lẫy lừng, tiếng tăm vang khắp bốn phương. Đất Rakuzan rộng lớn bao nhiêu, dân chúng đông đúc như thế nào có ai mà không biết. Ngay cả Seirin cũng gọi họ là chủ nhân. Muốn làm thầy thuốc của Akashi Gia tộc không phải là chuyện dễ dàng, huống chi bọn họ chỉ chọn nam nhân, còn phải là người có nhiều năm hành y. Hà tất đệ phải tự làm khó mình.  
Một tiểu cô nương khác ở bên cạnh xen vào:  
\- Không phải đâu Xuyến tỷ. Tetsuya của chúng ta rất giỏi, còn đứng đầu kì sát hạch vừa qua, bọn họ có lí gì lại chê bai chúng ta. Tetsuya, hãy mặc kệ Akashi Gia tộc, nên chọn một nơi mà bản thân đệ được coi trọng.  
Xuyến tỷ nghe thấy vậy liền tức giận:  
\- Tình Như! Muội ăn nói lung tung như vậy, nếu để các trưởng lão trong thôn nghe được nhất định sẽ cho rằng muội bất kính với chủ nhân.  
Trong nhà đã tranh cãi, ra ngoài cũng tranh cãi, cuối cùng Tetsuya không chịu được đành phải vừa cười vừa xua tay:  
\- Được rồi, mọi người đừng vì chuyện này mà cãi nhau nữa, chỉ là việc nhỏ của đệ thôi mà. Chúng ta vui vẻ mới quan trọng!  
\- Tetsuya! Sao lúc nào đệ cũng an nhàn đến vậy, cứ hờ hững như không phải chuyện của mình. Chẳng biết Akashi Gia có gì tốt, sao đệ nhất quyết muốn đến đó? - Một cô nương khác trách móc.  
\- Không phải đâu Khánh tỷ, nếu muội có thể đứng đầu kì sát hạch như Tetsuya huynh, muội cũng sẽ chọn đến Rakuzan. Năm huynh đệ nhà Akashi đáng ngưỡng mộ ra sao tỷ không biết ư?  
Cô nương trẻ tuổi vừa lên tiếng đột nhiên bước ra phía trước, nét mặt tràn ngập sự si mê, tỏ vẻ rất am hiểu.  
\- Akashi Gia có năm huynh đệ kết tình giao hảo , mỗi người một vẻ, tài mạo song toàn. Nhị gia Midorima Shintarou, con người chững chạc, tính tình ôn hòa khiến cho người ta yêu mến, ở nhà Akashi làm tổng quản mọi sự vụ. Tam gia Aomine Daiki vô cùng chính trực, hào khí ngời ngời, có tài thao lược cầm quân, chịu trách nhiệm đứng đầu tướng sĩ, bảo vệ lãnh thổ. Ngũ gia Murasakibara Atsushi, con người trầm tĩnh, dáng vẻ thanh cao, có trí mưu lược, chịu trách nhiệm vạch ra đối sách chăm lo đời sống dân chúng. Thập gia Kise Ryouta hào hoa phong nhã, cuốn hút lòng người, được nữ nhi thầm mong trộm nhớ gọi là Thập Lang.  
\- Vẫn chỉ có bốn người, người thứ năm đâu? - Ba bốn nữ y cùng nhao nhao lên tiếng.  
Thiếu nữ ra vẻ đắc ý, đưa tay lên miệng thì thầm:  
\- Người này đứng đầu Akashi Gia, nắm quyền lực cao nhất trong tay cũng là đại ca của tất cả bọn họ, tên Akashi Seijuurou. Từ năm mười bốn tuổi, Akashi Seijuurou đã lên nắm quyền thay cha mẹ mất sớm, chăm nom các tiểu đệ, cai quản đất đai lãnh thổ. Được sự giúp sức của các thuộc hạ thân tín dưới quyền, Akashi Seijuurou khiến cho đất đai Akashi Gia ngày càng mở rộng, các vùng lân cận liên tục xin thần phục, sáp nhập làm một để được hưởng sự che chở của nhà họ Akashi. Tính tình Seijuurou có chút lãnh đạm, khó đoán, nhưng rất mực thương yêu các tiểu đệ của mình. Các huynh đệ khác đều một lòng nghe theo vị đại ca này, không dám sai lời. Akashi Seijuurou ở trên cao, mắt nhìn xa trăm hướng, tin tức nắm rõ trong lòng bàn tay. Ngài phân chia cho các huynh đệ, mỗi người một mặt tương thích với khả năng, cùng nhau nắm vững đại cục.  
Sau khi nói xong vẫn chưa thỏa lòng, tiểu cô nương tiếp tục mơ màng:  
\- Bọn họ rất coi trọng kẻ bên dưới, đối đãi công bằng, nếu được vào thành Rakuzan làm thầy thuốc thì còn gì bằng, nhất định sẽ được sung sướng hơn người. Nếu may mắn lọt vào mắt xanh của một trong các huynh đệ nhà Akashi, quả là không còn gì hối tiếc. Nhà Akashi có một quy định chỉ lấy thê tử, không lập thiếp. Thật sự là một gia tộc rất chung tình! Bây giờ Nhị gia Midorima Shintarou vừa đến nhà khách của chúng ta nghỉ ngơi chờ đón thầy thuốc mới, nếu người đó là muội thì hay biết mấy!  
\- Bái Châu! - Bị tiếng gọi to, cô nương đang nói giật mình ngẩn ngơ. Tetsuya cười khẽ, vẻ mặt vô cùng ngưỡng mộ ghé tai nàng ấy thầm thì:  
\- Sau khi nghe muội nói, huynh quả thật vô cùng khâm phục... - cậu dừng lại một chút nhìn nét mặt hết mực tự hào của người kia rồi mới nhẹ nhàng nói tiếp:  
\- Huynh khâm phục muội nắm rõ tình hình nhà họ Akashi còn hơn cả ghi nhớ công dụng thảo dược. Nếu Hyuga sư phụ biết được chắc chắn sẽ ôm mặt kêu trời mà thôi!  
\- Ha... ha... ha!  
Các nữ thầy thuốc xinh đẹp của Seirin cười vang, mặc cho Bái Châu đỏ mặt lúng túng phân bua...  
***  
Ngày hôm sau, Tetsuya vừa đến miếu thờ tổ tiên trong thôn đã nhìn thấy Kagami Taiga đang ngồi ủ rũ bên bệ cửa. Không nỡ lòng làm ngơ, cậu đành phải ngồi xuống bên cạnh hỏi thăm một câu:  
\- Kagami quân! Vài ngày nữa người sẽ đến Rakuzan ?  
Kagami ảo não gật đầu, chợt nhớ ra điều gì đó rồi dường như cảm thấy có lỗi quay sang nói:  
\- Ta nghe con muốn đến đó, xin lỗi con!  
Tetsuya nhìn nét mặt người bên cạnh trong lòng muốn cười một tiếng nhưng lại không nỡ làm Kagami thúc kia phiền lòng. Người muốn đi phải ở, muốn ở phải đi. Tất cả đều là vấn đề nan giải. Nhưng người không được chọn như cậu vẫn còn vui vẻ ở đây, kẻ đã được chỉ định đích danh hóa ra vô cùng sầu não. Đương nhiên, người phải an ủi quan tâm kẻ khác lúc này không thể là Kagami thúc kia, Tetsuya lắc đầu khẽ nói:  
\- Đừng lo, con biết tự thu xếp cho mình. Con chỉ quan tâm thúc có muốn đến Rakuzan hay không?  
\- Các trưởng lão tuổi cao không muốn ra ngoài, người quá trẻ lại sợ không đủ sức chăm sóc nhà Akashi, cuối cùng đem ta ra làm kẻ thế mạng. Ta đã ở Seirin bao lâu nay, thật sự không hề muốn đến chốn hỗn độn thị phi đó làm việc, huống chi...  
\- Huống chi một khi đã đến Rakuzan sẽ phải ở đó rất lâu, e là không thể mỗi ngày đều đến thăm Alex-san! - Tetsuya nhanh nhảu tiếp lời, nói xong vội lấy tay che miệng cười có ý trêu chọc. Kagami đỏ mặt xấu hổ, trách mắng:  
\- Con đã biết rõ lòng ta nghĩ gì, còn cố tình nhắc đến!  
\- Kagami quân, người thật sự muốn ở lại? - Tetsuya nghiêm túc hỏi. Kagami cảm thấy tuyệt vọng, chán nản thốt ra một câu:  
\- Nếu có cách nào đổi lại giữa ta và con, dù có phải giảm một nửa sức khỏe ta cũng cam lòng!  
\- Kagami quân đừng xem nhẹ bản thân. Con sẽ nghĩ cách, được không? - Vỗ nhẹ vai an ủi người bên cạnh, Kuroko Tetsuya đứng dậy bước vào bên trong. Một lời như cởi tấm lòng, Kagami Taiga mừng rỡ nhìn theo bóng dáng tiểu hài tử đi xa, nhen nhúm một niềm hi vọng mới.  
Tuy còn nhỏ tuổi nhưng tính cách Tetsuya rất đặc biệt. Tiểu tử này nói được làm được, không buông lời với người khác một cách thiếu suy nghĩ, lại rất mưu trí. Có được một câu "nghĩ cách" của Tetsuya đúng là chuyện đáng mừng.  
*  
Vừa gặp vị Kagami kia hôm trước, ngay hôm sau Tetsuya đến thẳng nhà khách đặc biệt của thôn Seirin xin cầu kiến Nhị gia nhà Akashi. Tính tình Midorima Shintarou vốn dễ gần, đối với những thầy thuốc của thôn Seirin càng có phần kính trọng nên rất sẵn lòng tiếp kiến.  
Seirin xưa kia không thuộc về đất thành Rakuzan, vốn chỉ là một thôn nhỏ tách biệt nằm tiếp giáp với điểm cực nam của đất đai nhà họ Akashi. Theo lịch sử ghi chép, người ở Seirin tinh thông y dược, trở thành các bậc danh y nổi tiếng trong thiên hạ từ bốn trăm năm trước. Thôn nhỏ này như hoa lạc giữa rừng gươm, xưa nay thong dong với thế sự chưa từng phục tùng ai. Cho đến cách đây một trăm năm họ vì chịu ơn của Akashi Gia mà đồng ý gọi là chủ nhân. Từ đó thầy thuốc đứng đầu ở thành Rakuzan đều là người của Seirin đưa đến. Năm nay, đại phu họ Dương tuổi cũng đã cao, sức lực suy giảm đột ngột xin được phép trở lại quê nhà trước thời hạn đã định. Chăm sóc sức khỏe là khâu quan trọng, phòng dược ở thành Rakuzan một ngày bỏ trống là chuyện không thể chấp nhận, nếu đại ca Seijuurou biết được nhất định sẽ trách mắng. Vì vậy Midorima phải tự mình đến đây tìm người sẵn sàng thay thế.  
\- Tiểu nhân xin bái kiến Nhị gia!  
Midorima ngước mắt nhìn, gật đầu đáp lễ. Vị mỹ thiếu niên trước mặt mặc một bộ y phục xanh nhạt quen thuộc ở Seirin trông khả ái dễ nhìn, không phải rất xinh đẹp nhưng cung cách có phần khiến người ta chú ý. Người ấy khẽ cúi chào, dáng vẻ tôn trọng mà không quỵ lụy, hành lễ với người khác mà vẫn có nét cao quý. Có lẽ đây chính là cốt cách của thầy thuốc Seirin chăng?  
Chỉ tiếc dung mạo vẫn thiếu một chút diễm lệ.  
Tetsuya khẽ cười trước ánh mắt chăm chú của Midorima, tự nhiên nói một câu:  
\- Nhị gia chưa từng đối mặt với nữ thầy thuốc thôn Seirin, huống hồ còn là mỹ thiếu niên, cảm thấy có chút khác lạ? Có phải Ngài đang thắc mắc liệu tất cả bọn họ đều có vẻ ngoài bình thường giống như người đang đứng trước mặt ngài, đúng không?  
Midorima Shintarou nghe nói cảm thấy có chút thích thú. Tiểu tử kia giống như nhìn thấu tâm tư người khác, tự nhận mình "bình thường" một cách rất đơn giản. Khiêm tốn nhưng không xem nhẹ bản thân, thành thật mà cũng có mấy phần vui đùa. Người lấy lại vẻ điềm đạm, tự xưng tên:  
\- Tiểu nhân là Kuroko Tetsuya, người trong thôn thường gọi là Tetsuya, cũng là thầy thuốc vừa qua sát hạch của thôn Seirin.  
\- Cậu có việc gì cần gặp ta? - Trong khi hỏi Midorima vẫn từ tốn quan sát người trước mặt.  
\- Xin hỏi ngài, Akashi Gia có nhận thầy thuốc là mỹ thiếu niên như tiểu nhân không?  
Midorima có chút ngạc nhiên:  
\- Chuyện này... chẳng phải việc sắp xếp người đến thay thế Dương thần y ở chỗ chúng ta là do các trưởng lão ở thôn của ngươi quyết định hay sao? Ngươi nên tự mình đến hỏi bọn họ mới phải!  
Người ấy không chút bối rối, từ tốn đáp:  
\- Nhị gia! Tiểu nhân là người đứng đầu trong kì sát hạch, theo thông lệ có thể tự mình lựa chọn nơi muốn đến hành y. Lần này tiểu nhân muốn đến chính là Rakuzan nhưng các bậc trưởng lão cho rằng một mỹ thiếu niên thầy thuốc, lại còn trẻ tuổi sẽ không làm cho các vị hài lòng nên không chấp thuận. Vì vậy tiểu nhân đến đây xin gặp Nhị gia.  
Mặc dù cảm thấy thích thú với vị hài tử thẳng thắn, can đảm trước mặt, Midorima vẫn tuân theo quy tắc, khẽ lắc đầu:  
\- Người quyết định là các trưởng lão, ta vốn không nên, cũng không muốn can thiệp vào. Tốt nhất ngươi nên trở về đi.  
Người ấy dường như đoán trước việc này, khẽ cười:  
\- Họ cũng chỉ là người ở giữa, tùy theo ý muốn của Akashi Gia tộc mà làm việc. Nếu tiểu nhân cố gắng đến thuyết phục sẽ chỉ làm các trưởng lão thêm khó xử, chi bằng nên đến tận gốc rễ để giải quyết vấn đề. Chỉ cần Akashi Gia đồng ý, thôn Seirin nhất định sẽ làm theo. Nhị gia! Tiểu nhân vẫn xin hỏi câu lúc nãy: các vị có thể nhận thầy thuốc như tiểu nhân không?  
Midorima hơi nhíu mày, giả vờ không hài lòng:  
\- Nhà ngươi đem chuyện khó xử của Seirin chuyển thành việc lựa chọn của Akashi Gia, cũng giúp các người phủi tay hết trách nhiệm. Làm như vậy có phải là lợi mình, hại người quá hay không?  
Tetsuya không chút e sợ lập tức đáp lời:  
\- Đúng là lợi mình, nhưng chưa hẳn đã hại người. Nhị gia còn chưa biết rõ năng lực của tiểu nhân làm sao biết được là Akashi Gia sẽ có lợi hay hại? Tiểu nhân đã vượt qua kì sát hạch khó nhất của thôn Seirin, cũng là người đứng đầu cho nên về mặt y thuật có thể tạm thời không bàn đến. Vấn đề còn lại chính là tiểu nhân có thể vượt qua hai trở ngại: là một thầy thuốc không có lấy một nét nam tính và còn trẻ tuổi hay không?  
Midorima gấp hết các thư từ đang xem dang dở lại, ngẩng đầu khoanh tay tỏ ý chăm chú lắng nghe:  
\- Trả lời rất tốt, vậy cậu nói thử xem, làm sao giải quyết hai gút mắc này!  
Tetsuya khẽ cười, ung dung giải thích:  
\- Thứ nhất, tìm thầy thuốc là để chăm sóc sức khỏe, không cần bận tâm đến việc có phải là nữ nhi hay không, giới tính không thành vấn đề, quan trọng nhất phải biết làm việc. Thứ hai, hiểu biết hay kinh nghiệm không phải dựa vào tuổi tác, quan trọng nhất là sự trải nghiệm của bản thân. Nhị gia còn trẻ tuổi đã nắm trong tay mọi sự vụ của Akashi Gia, nhất định nắm rõ quy tắc này hơn ai hết. Như vậy hai vấn đề trên nói lớn không lớn, nói nhỏ không nhỏ, có thể gọi là gút mắc khó giải cũng có thể nhẹ nhàng cho qua. Tất cả hoàn toàn tùy thuộc vào việc suy nghĩ cố chấp trong tâm mỗi người lớn đến mức nào.  
Tetsuya nói xong lại im lặng. Nhị gia Midorima Shintarou ngẫm nghĩ một chút rồi nhẹ nhàng rời khỏi chỗ ngồi, bước đến bên cạnh cửa sổ, nhìn ra bên ngoài. Xung quanh thôn Seirin đều là những cánh đồng thảo dược trải dài ngút tầm mắt, bên trên là bầu trời xanh trong, bên dưới các bóng cây xanh mát dịu mắt khiến cho tâm tư con người cảm thấy bình an. Trong cơn gió còn thấy thoang thoảng mùi nồng nồng, thơm thơm của cây thuốc. Nắng ở đây cũng vàng hơn những nơi khác như để giúp họ dễ dàng phơi thảo dược. Có thể nói là một bức tranh phong cảnh hữu tình! Một người thong dong ngắm cảnh, một người đứng yên. Trong phòng không một tiếng động. Thời gian trôi qua lặng lẽ.  
Không biết qua bao lâu, cuối cùng Midorima cũng quay người nhìn vị thiếu niên họ Kuroko, phát hiện khuôn mặt thiếu niên vẫn điềm tĩnh ung dung, dường như người ấy không phải đang cố gắng chờ đợi, trái lại rất thản nhiên nhìn ngắm mọi vật xung quanh. Midorima khẽ hắng giọng, ôn tồn lên tiếng:  
\- Xem ra ngươi rất kiên trì. Nếu đã như vậy, ta muốn hỏi ngươi ba câu. Nếu như có thể làm ta hài lòng, chuyện này Nhị gia ta sẽ giúp ngươi thu xếp.  
\- Đa tạ ngài! Tiểu nhân xin lắng nghe -cậu mỉm cười tỏ ý biết ơn.  
Midorima ngẫm nghĩ một giây, đưa ra câu hỏi đầu tiên:  
\- Thứ nhất, bản thân nhà ngươi xem quy tắc nào là quan trọng nhất khi chữa bệnh?  
Tetsuya không chút ngần ngại đáp lời:  
\- Rất đơn giản, chữa bệnh là hạ sách!  
\- Chữa bệnh là hạ sách? - Midorima kinh ngạc không hiểu.  
\- Chữa bệnh là hạ sách, phòng bệnh là thượng sách. Bình thường không chăm sóc sức khỏe, đến lúc mắc bệnh mới vội vã quan tâm, như vậy có ích gì? Tùy theo may rủi, có thể chữa lành hay không vẫn chưa biết chắc, nhưng khi lãng phí rất nhiều thời gian khổ sở, đau đớn vì bệnh tật, chẳng phải đã mất đi bao nhiêu cơ hội để vui vẻ sao. Phần lớn mọi người đợi đến lúc có bệnh, bị hoàn cảnh bắt buộc mới bỏ tâm, bỏ sức tìm thầy tìm thuốc, hao tốn bao nhiêu cũng không màng. Lúc bình thường chỉ cần một chút sức lực, một chút hao phí tự chăm lo cho mình lại tiếc nuối không muốn bỏ ra. Nghe rất nghịch lí nhưng cách làm này đã trở thành thói quen, cũng không mấy ai cảm thấy nó kì lạ nữa.  
Midorima gật gù:  
\- Nghe rất có lí. Vậy câu hỏi thứ hai là: nguyên tắc cơ bản nhất để phòng bệnh của nhà ngươi là gì?  
\- Kiên nhẫn. Người muốn phòng bệnh phải kiên nhẫn, người muốn giúp người ta phòng bệnh càng phải kiên nhẫn.  
\- Tại sao?  
\- Chính là vì dùng thuốc để chữa bệnh, chữa được hay không, hiệu quả ít hay nhiều cũng có thể nhìn thấy trước mắt. Nhưng phòng bệnh tức là không để bệnh tình phát sinh, đã không phát sinh thì làm gì có thể biết nhiều hay ít. Còn nữa, sức khỏe không phải chỉ là chuyện một ngày, phòng bệnh đương nhiên cũng phải lâu dài. Huống chi phòng bệnh mỗi ngày không cần tốn nhiều tâm sức, cho nên càng dễ bỏ sót. Vì vậy kẻ muốn phòng bệnh phải tự biết hai chữ kiên nhẫn. Người muốn giúp người khác phòng bệnh càng phải kiên nhẫn hơn, không chỉ tự mình hiểu rõ quy tắc mà càng phải nhẫn nại giải thích cho người khác hiểu - Tetsuya không chút e de, thẳng thắn nhìn người trước mặt cười nhẹ:  
\- Giống như bây giờ tiểu nhân đang giải thích cho nhị gia.  
Midorima bị những lời này khiến cho sửng sốt trong thoáng chốc, không nghĩ bản thân lại bị người ấy đem ra trêu chọc, nhưng trong lòng không cảm thấy chút tức giận, chỉ cười cười nói:  
\- Cũng phải, xem ra nhà ngươi có rất nhiều suy nghĩ khác biệt. Nếu ta đưa ngươi về thành Rakuzan làm thầy thuốc, có lẽ sẽ có những kết quả bất ngờ. Nhưng ta vẫn cảm thấy lo lắng, làm sao có thể chắc chắn nhà ngươi sẽ không làm ta thất vọng? Ngươi trả lời vấn đề này, xem như đã hoàn thành ba câu hỏi của chúng ta.  
Lần này, Tetsuya trầm tư suy nghĩ một lát, cuối cùng lắc đầu:  
\- Nhị gia, trên đời này không có chuyện gì là tuyệt đối chắc chắn. Nếu tiểu nhân hứa với ngài sẽ không làm Nhị gia thất vọng, chẳng qua cũng chỉ là lời nói gió bay mà thôi, có tác dụng gì? Tiểu nhân chỉ có thể cam đoan sẽ tận lực làm việc, hết lòng vì nhà Akashi. Về phần Nhị gia, nếu đã muốn thứ mình chưa từng có, đương nhiên phải làm những việc chưa từng làm. Hôm nay người đưa ra quyết định cũng là cho bản thân thử một lần làm điều mới lạ, dù kết quả có như mong đợi hay không cũng sẽ nhận được đáp án. Có thu hoạch rõ ràng luôn tốt hơn mãi mãi không biết bỏ lỡ điều gì. Huống chi thầy thuốc của thôn Seirin rất nhiều, nếu người thật sự bị tiểu nhân làm cho thất vọng, lúc nào cũng có thể đến đây tìm người thay thế.  
\- Thôi được - Midorima tươi cười rót một chén trà, không nhìn thiếu niên thầy thuốc kia, thản nhiên buông một câu:  
\- Ta sẽ suy nghĩ chuyện này, hai hôm nữa nhà ngươi có thể biết kết quả.  
Kuroko Tetsuya không có vẻ gì thất vọng, chỉ cúi người chào rồi nhẹ nhàng cất bước. Chưa ra khỏi cửa, đã nghe thấy tiếng người bên trong hỏi với theo:  
\- Nếu ta vẫn không chấp nhận, nhà ngươi định sẽ làm gì?  
\- Nếu không có duyên với Akashi Gia, vậy thì cứ đợi lần sau - Tetsuya khẽ xoay người, trả lời một cách cung kính.  
\- Nhà ngươi đã vất vả đến tận đây nói nhiều lời với ta, tại sao lại có thể thản nhiên từ bỏ?  
\- Việc cần làm cũng đã làm, mọi thứ còn lại cứ để tùy duyên. Có thể đến Rakuzan là chuyện tốt, ở lại Seirin cũng có giá trị, cần gì phải khổ sở khăng khăng bám theo một cách nghĩ!  
Tetsuya nói xong cũng ung dung rời khỏi. Hai ngày sau, đoàn người của nhà Akashi chuẩn bị lên đường trở về mang theo mỹ thiếu niên thầy thuốc được Nhị gia Midorima Shintarou chỉ đích danh: Kuroko Tetsuya.  
Các trưởng lão ở thôn Seirin có phần e ngại, muốn nói vài lời can ngăn nhưng Nhị gia chỉ nói một câu:  
\- Đây là lựa chọn của nhà Akashi, sẽ không trách tội bất kì một ai.  
Cho nên, chuyện này xem như đã được quyết định.  
Người vui vẻ nhất ngoài Riko bà bà còn có Kagami thúc, quả thật giống như từ trong cõi chết sống lại, liên tục đa tạ tiểu hài tử thiếu niên.  
Mọi người đều muốn biết Kuroko Tetsuya đã làm cách nào định được cục diện như ý, nhưng cho đến lúc rời khỏi cậu cũng chỉ cười nhẹ, không nói lời nào. Riko lão bà đưa tiễn người thân cho nên trong lòng có phần buồn bã, nhưng vừa nghe Tetsuya nhờ cậy sư phụ Hyuga ở nhà chăm nom giúp đỡ, thường xuyên sang trò chuyện cùng mình giải khuây thì nổi cơn tức giận, lập tức mắng cậu rảnh rỗi lo chuyện không đâu. Vì một câu này mà Riko lão bà cãi nhau với Hyuga sư phụ, khiến cho bao nhiêu phiền muộn trong lòng cũng tạm thời quên mất. Tetsuya đem theo một ít vật dụng đơn giản, sau khi từ biệt mọi người đã nhanh chóng lên đường theo đoàn người của Nhị gia trở về thành Rakuzan....  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
To be continued......


End file.
